villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Daddy's Home
"Daddy's Home" is a fan song by the internet artist JT Music (formerly known as JT Machinima) for the video game BioShock 2. The song comes from the perspective of both Eleanor Lamb and Subject Delta, most the song focuses on Delta as he points out he will do whatever it takes to protect Eleanor from the Rapture Family and her mother Sofia Lamb. Lyrics Somewhere beyond the sea Something slumbers underneath When she wakes up from her dreams We'll be reborn from the deep Hold your noses cuz we're going for another long dive Some call me Father, others call me Johnny Topside Long forgotten, I was swept up by the wrong tide Thought my bed was made but I just woke up on the wrong side Jump starting up my heart, I've hit my second wind Back from the dead, subject Delta checking in Revving up the engine that has blended our genetics Have you felt the natural selection that's already setting in Fire at my fingertips, I won't be told to chill Stacking plasmids like an addict, total overkill I'm the one who's gonna call the shots, time to roll the film Oughtta have a splicer, fill you in because I know the drill Step between me and my daughter and you'll get bounced Then any ADAM that you had is getting ripped out Who's your daddy now? Who's your daddy now? I'll run a rivet through you neck unless you'd rather drown I cannot bear these utilitarians they are very selfish Ever since Ryan ended up dying life has been twice as hellish You wanna throw down? Cuz I am an Alpha you shouldn't mess around kid Now that daddy's back in the house Big Sister's getting grounded Here's some history, gun was to my head, I held it Hindered with her hypnotism - hit me, had me helpless Hideous, horrific what I hide behind my helmet How about you tell your overzealous personnel, "split" When I look at Lamb I see a wolf dressing up as a sheep But Eleanor never abandoned me even with our dysfunctional "family" Far from a slave, I'm a man you see Haven't been shackled, my hands are free Deep underwater, but I got my daughter, that's all that I need to live and breathe You aren't alone anymore Darling daughter, daddy's home Stronger than your Mama knows Come to papa, daddy's home From the depths of Persephone, I am remembering everything How I've been tortured and twisted, stripped of my memories and identity After what happened in Rapture during the time that Jack spent Never befriend somebody just because they got an accent I'm skeptical of this suspicious southern charm If you try to pull my strings, Sinclair, you'll set off some alarms Can I trust everyone or never trust anyone? I'm getting hesitant, what if the voices in my head are wrong? Got their own agendas, even Doctor Tenenbaum Find the sisters? My decision, if I wanna rescue 'em I got EVE but I need ADAM, be a dear and get me some Wanna watch me cut your cult in half? Then Lamb you let them come Leave it to dad to put the team on his back So you understand, both of my hands are full, but I keep her intact You know I wish there were nicer types of splicers we could attract But luckily with a mechanical mind, I find this easy to hack Cuz I'm a tin-man, Frankenstein, knight in shining armor But to my own daughter am I Daddy, or a Monster? One too many times I've lost her Once I was her guardian but now I'm counting on her Daddy, I've been on my own Can you see how much I've grown? Taught me everything I know So when will you be coming home? I can't make it on my own Mama's watching where I go I can fix you if you broke I have to bring my daddy home I'm the heavyweight champ, you won't even last a round Too long you brutes abused the juice, now you get smacked around Delta's held the belt so many years here in Rapture now Baddest motherf*cker in the building, who's your daddy now? I'll ask you nicely, would you kindly put your weapon down? And cut the cameras cuz I'd rather not be ratted out I'm on the path to power, I would've made Atlas proud Hit you with the one two punch, zap and whack you out Grab my massive Gatling, light you like a firecracker, pow Ransack your outta fashion trousers, stash the cash and grab your rounds Ain't no passive Daddy now, I'm seeing red Mother's turning up the heat, we're really gonna need to vent Follow me, Little Sis Time to leave this abyss I don't think we'll be missed I'll show you where the surface is See the reflection of myself in how she's acting out I'll watch my daughter become stronger than her daddy now Daddy, I've been on my own Can you see how much I've grown? Taught me everything I know So when will you be coming home? I can't make it on my own Mama's watching where I go I can fix you if you broke I have to bring my daddy home Who's your daddy now? Who's your daddy now? We're a family now Video BIOSHOCK 2 RAP by JT Music - "Daddy's Home" Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Duets